TotalDramaFan123 as "Blaineley" (Global Drama)
14:45 TDF123 a2680f69@gateway/web/freenode/ip.162.104.15.105 has joined #rpaudition 14:45 <@TDIFan13> Hi, TDF123. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by stating your username and the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 14:45 Okay, so I'm TotalDramaFan123 or TDF123 and I'm auditioning for the roles of Tyler and Blaineley. 14:45 <@TDIFan13> Since you've auditioned for two characters, we're going to start alphabetically with Blaineley, and then you can audition for Tyler right after. 14:45 <@TDIFan13> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 14:46 Alright~ 14:46 <@TDIFan13> Great. First, please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. If you have come unprepared, please post these to your userpage later. Do you have a link for us today? 14:46 I have the link to my userpage if that's alright 14:46 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:TotalDramaFan123 14:47 <@TDIFan13> Awesome. First, we're going to ask you three questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 14:47 <@TDIFan13> A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 14:47 Okay 14:47 No issues 14:47 <@TDIFan13> B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. If so, please specify whom you would be interested in starting a relationship with. 14:47 No 14:48 <@TDIFan13> C. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 14:48 Yes 14:48 <@TDIFan13> Great. We're now going to improvise a scene. Your character for this scene is Owen. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 14:48 TDIFan13 has changed nick to Owen13 14:49 TDF123 has changed nick to Blaineley25 14:49 * Owen13 walks through the economy class section, eating chips out of a bag. 14:49 Owen, what are you eating? :@ 14:50 <@Owen13> Huh? 14:50 <@Owen13> Oh, hey, Blandley! 14:50 <@Owen13> I mean Blaineley. Want some chips? :3 14:50 <@Owen13> They're cheddar. :D 14:50 No thanks, chips go straight to my thighs... 14:50 And yes, it's BLAINELEY >.> 14:50 <@Owen13> Really? They go straight to my stomach. 14:50 <@Owen13> But they don't stay there for long! ;) 14:50 O.O 14:50 * Owen13 giggles. 14:50 Don't even think about it... 14:51 *shudders* 14:51 <@Owen13> Oh, no! Never ever! 14:51 <@Owen13> Not in front of a lady. :D 14:51 * Owen13 toots. 14:51 <@Owen13> :$ 14:51 :x *Runs off* 14:51 EWWWWWWWWWW 14:51 <@Owen13> Hey! Wait! D: 14:51 <@Owen13> Awww. :( 14:51 Owen13 has changed nick to TDIFan13 14:51 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. 14:51 <@TDIFan13> Your second character is Tyler. We'll redo the audition process with them now. 14:51 Alright! XD 14:51 <@TDIFan13> Hold on a sec. :B Category:Global Drama auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions Category:Auditions